


Of Cute Boys and Cinema Trips

by ThatFilmGraduate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Cinema Trips, Engagement, Engineering Student Sirius Black, Film Student Remus Lupin, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Romance, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilmGraduate/pseuds/ThatFilmGraduate
Summary: Believe it or not, Sirius’s life does not revolve around cute cinema workers. He does actually go to the Cinema for its intended purpose. In fact, he goes to there for the whole Cinema Experience: the overpriced food, the 20 minutes of adverts, the film itself, the credits and possible post-credit scenes. Remus Lupin working there is just an added bonus.Remus/Sirius, minor James/Lily. Modern/Non-Magical AU.





	1. Of Cute Boys and Cinema Trips

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these HP characters or settings. Nor do I own any of the streaming conglomerates (namely Netflix), books, films, television shows, franchises, songs, bands, quotes or other notable products mentioned in the following story. All I claim is the plot. 
> 
> A/N: Films in this story that have (YEAR, MONTH) are to show a timeline of sorts as well as the year and month that the film came out in the United Kingdom. I am aware that many films come out at different times in the UK than they do in the rest of the world, but this is based on my own cinema-going habits. Please remember that these are all correct according to me and my viewing history. 
> 
> Written: November, 2018  
Edited: September, 2019

"What are you doing here?"

"What are **you** doing here?"

Sirius Black frowns and stares at his best mate, James Potter, like he is an idiot. Because clearly he is. Sirius is obviously there, at the Cinema, to watch a film on the Big Screen – like any other person who goes to the Picture House. Why else would he be there?

"What does it look like I'm doing, James?" he replies rhetorically. "I'm here to watch a film."

"Sirius, mate," James says, leaning back in his seat casually. "You've seen this particular movie three times now. Even you have to admit that that's weird."

"It's not weird," Sirius defends. "I like this film. It's a good film."

James hums sceptically, as if he doesn't believe Sirius and his excuse.

Sirius huffs and mutters, "Shut up... Anyway, you haven't told me why you're here."

"I'm here to see a movie," James replies immediately. "Just like you."

Sirius squints suspiciously, because he is James Potter's best mate and he knows when his brother-in-soul is lying. "Did you follow me here?" he asks.

James doesn't answer for a long moment before he admits, "Maybe... Look, I was curious about where you disappeared to three times a week."

Sirius hums in the most disapproving manner he can muster and turns his eyes onto the large screen, relaxing into his seat and taking a sip of his cold Pepsi Max. Seconds later, the cinematic background music fades, the lights dim even further, and the screen bursts into life, a Pearl & Dean advert taking up the space.

"Ooh, the previews are starting," he informs. (Personally, he likes the previews. He gets to learn about new things and local businesses. Mostly he likes the trailers because he gets to see what new films are coming to the Silver Screen soon.)

James grunts indifferently and pulls his mobile phone out of his pocket.

Sirius frowns at the obtrusive light coming from the device and hisses, "Put that away. No one likes the guy who goes to the Cinema just to sit on their bloody phone!"

James sighs dramatically but puts his phone on silent and slips it back into his pocket. Sirius grins and offers a nacho, and the pair watch the adverts.

**:: … ::**

When **I, Tonya (2018, February)** finishes and the credits have rolled, Sirius grabs his empty food carton and makes his way toward the exit, James following closely behind. James's nose is buried in his phone, checking his various social medias or answering texts, and they pause at the bottom of the stairs so that Sirius can put his rubbish in the bin bag.

"So, what did you think?" the man holding the bin bag (Remus Lupin, Sirius knows him to be) asks. "Did you enjoy it?"

Sirius grins and replies, "Yes. Margot Robbie was wonderful."

"Yeah," Remus grins back. "She is pretty great in it."

They stare at each other for a short moment, both just smiling like idiots, before Sirius nods and leaves the darkened room. James doesn't seem to find this interaction between Sirius and Remus Lupin weird or particularly noteworthy, so Sirius doesn't say anything either.

"I agree," James remarks once they are outside. "Margot Robbie is wonderful."

Sirius snorts and retorts, "You agree for different reasons."

* * *

Sirius goes to the Cinema the following week.

It is Cheap Tuesday, which means that all tickets are half-price, and there is a new film out, one that he has been wanting to see for a little while, so he has at least two valid reasons for visiting the Picture House that day.

Just as he is buying his ticket for **Game Night (2018, March)**, James shows up. But Sirius suspects that his mate is not stalking him this time, because James is with someone this time. A female someone. A date most likely, judging from the way her face is painted and the way she is pawing at James like he is some sort of cute woodland creature. Sirius vaguely recognises her, but he can't place her name.

James notices him too and wanders over to the ticket machines, a curious grin on his lips. The female, who now looks quite pissed off because James is walking the opposite direction of where she wanted to go, trails behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asks, though he already knows.

"What are **you** doing here?" James returns, and Sirius gets a vague sense of déjà vu.

"It's Cheap Tuesday," he replies.

"Right..." James nods, like Sirius's words explain nothing – which, to James Potter, they probably don't. "You do remember that you have an assignment due tomorrow, right?"

"I know."

"I live with you. You've only done half of it."

"Right," Sirius agrees. "But I really wanted to see this film, so I decided that I would watch the film and then, because it wouldn't be on my mind, I would be 100% focused on my essay," he explains.

James squints suspiciously but says, "If you say so."

"I do."

James opens his mouth to reply but before he can make a sarcastic quip, the blonde latched onto his arm whines, "Come on, Jay! The movie's about to start!"

She pulls at his arm and Sirius knows straightaway that there will be no second date with this woman. He knows it by the look in James's eyes; by the way he flinches when she squeaks into his ear; by the way he leans away from her. Most of all, Sirius knows it by the way James grimaces at the nickname and his hazel eyes widen at Sirius, as if to say: 'I have made a horrible mistake. Please help me.'

Sirius is sympathetic but he doesn't know how to help and, honestly, he doesn't know if he wants to because James didn't want his help last week when he stormed into Sirius's bedroom and asked what Sirius thought of the blonde in the photo. Sirius had stated, in very clear and uncertain terms, that he thought the woman looked a bit annoying and a lot high maintenance. But did James listen? No. And now he is stuck with her for the next few hours.

James sighs and says, "I'll see you in a bit, yeah?"

Sirius nods and replies, "Yep. Have fun!"

James frowns and glares, silently saying: 'Twat.'

Sirius just grins and shrugs, silently replying: 'Yeah.'

With that, James turns and heads for his film, date in tow.

Once James and the blonde (he still cannot remember her name) are out of sight, Sirius grabs his ticket and checks the time: 14:37. He has approximately 8 minutes before the previews start, so he decides to go and get himself some snacks. He walks over and waits in the queue. By luck, Remus's till opens, so he walks over to it, a smile on his face.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" Remus asks.

"I need food... and maybe a drink," Sirius informs.

Remus grins. "Well, lucky for you, we do both," he jokes. "What can I get you?"

"Can I have... a large nachos and cheese, please? No jalapeños."

"Of course. And a Pepsi Max?"

Sirius grins (because Remus Lupin remembers his order!) and nods.

Remus nods in response and goes to collect the order.

Sirius watches the other man for a short moment before his pocket buzzes and he removes his phone, reading the messages:

[**JAMES – 14:40**] Mate. Please fucking get me out of this  
[**JAMES – 14:40**] She is the worst. All she talks about is her friends and ther DRAMA. Ive never met her friends before! I dont know who the fuck shes talking about

Sirius chuckles and replies:

[**SIRIUS – 14:41**] Sorry mate but I can't do anuthing right now  
[**SIRIUS – 14:41**] Text me when the film finishes and I'll ring you  
[**SIRIUS – 14:42**] Unless I'm still watching my film  
[**SIRIUS – 14:42**] If I don't text back or ring my film is still going, I promise I'll ring as soon as I'm out

[**JAMES – 14:43**] Fine

Sirius is thinking about his reply (something like: _Maybe next time you'll listen when I tell you that a girl looks high maintenance_) but before he can formulate a decent response, Remus comes back with his food and pushes the carton across the counter. He then grabs a large paper cup and fills it up with Pepsi Max.

"So," Remus says, and Sirius puts his mobile away (because Remus Lupin demands his full attention). "What are you going to see today? Also, that's £7.90."

Sirius nods and grabs his debit card, quickly paying for his order. "Uh..." he says, momentarily blanking on the film that he is supposed to be seeing. Then he remembers: "**Game Night**."

"Ah."

"Ah? Is that a good 'ah' or a bad 'ah'?"

"It's... I don't want to influence your opinion," Remus replies.

"No, go ahead," Sirius insists.

"Well, it's... It's okay. It's not brilliant, but it's not terrible either. The directing is pretty neat and there are some laughs, but I expected more," Remus informs.

"Yes, well, that's just, like, your opinion, man," Sirius paraphrases because, although he has yet to see **The Big Lebowski (1998)**, it is a Cult Classic and very quotable.

"**The Big Lebowski**? Nice," Remus grins.

Sirius just shrugs and grabs his order. "Alright, well. I guess I'll just have to watch the film and form my own opinion."

"Guess so," Remus replies. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Sirius says before he rushes off.

* * *

The next time Sirius goes to the Cinema, James joins him.

James doesn't ask to join but he doesn't need to. James is his very best mate (his confidant; his platonic soulmate; his brother-in-all-but-blood) and, although he can be a right prick sometimes, Sirius enjoys spending time with him.

They are going to see **Black Panther (2018, March)**. True, the film came out in mid-February, but Sirius hadn't been able to go and see it at the time, too busy with University work and essays. But now he is free, and he is going to watch the new addition to the MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) with his mate.

After they collect their pre-booked tickets from the machine, Sirius mentally debates whether or not to go and get some food because he knows what will happen if he does.

James Potter is not an idiot, and Sirius knows that once he gets his food from Remus's desk (because Remus is the only one behind the counters), James will realise the real reason behind why Sirius goes to the Cinema so often. James knows Sirius, which means that he will easily figure it out: he will realise that Sirius Black has quite a big crush on the cinema worker Remus Lupin.

James will figure it out and then he will encourage Sirius to ask the attendant out, and Sirius isn't sure he's ready to put himself out there. Contrary to popular opinion, Sirius Black is actually quite shy. Well, when it comes to important things like phone calls to the bank and talking to his biological family and fancying cute men.

Sirius glances at his brother. James seems distracted, frowning down at his iPhone and tapping away furiously, and Sirius thinks that maybe he will be too engrossed by his technology to notice how Sirius and Remus interact...

After a moment of indecision, Sirius elects to test his luck because he really does want some nachos and cheese. (He also really wants to look at Remus Lupin.)

"I'm going to go and get some food," Sirius says.

"Hm?" James looks up. "Oh, sure," he says before he returns to his phone.

With that, Sirius leads the way.

Remus smiles when he and James walk over to the counter and Sirius imagines, if just for a moment, that Remus's smile is just for him. He (mentally) shakes the thoughts off and listens as Remus asks the mandatory question:

"Hi, how can I help you today?"

"Can I have..."

"Oh, let me guess, a large nachos and cheese, and a Pepsi Max?" Remus guesses with a smirk.

Sirius grins, his stomach fluttering at Remus's devious smirk. "Yes, please," he replies.

"No jalapeños?"

"In the Pepsi? Good Lord, no," Sirius jokes.

Remus chuckles and Sirius's grin widens because Remus really does have the most adorable smile – the boy has dimples, for Heaven's sake!

"Alright. I'll be right back," Remus says before he moves away to make Sirius's order.

Sirius watches Remus for a moment before he glances at his friend; his friend who has stopped typing but who has not stopped looking at his phone. This is... alarming because James is either analysing the interaction between Sirius and Remus or he is just thinking about what to type next. Sirius sincerely hopes it is the latter. He can't be dealing with one of James Potter's infamous Encouraging Speeches right now. Before he can think about James's mysterious silence any longer, Remus comes back and hands the food over.

"Here you go," Remus says. "Careful, the cheese is hot." He then quickly makes Sirius's drink and hands it over. "Anything else I can get for either of you today?"

Sirius pauses and reluctantly asks, "James?"

James starts and looks up from his phone. "Ah, no. Thanks," he replies before he returns to his device, once again typing and swiping.

"No, that's it, thank you," Sirius says.

Remus nods and replies, "Alright. That's £7.90."

Sirius smiles politely and places his card on the machine. It beeps and tells him to 'REMOVE CARD' so he puts it back into his jacket pocket and waits for his receipts (because they print out automatically, so he may as well keep them – as a memento, or whatever).

"So, what are you going to see today?" Remus asks amiably as the (pointless) receipts print out.

"The new Marvel one," Sirius answers.

"Oh, it's good," Remus assures quickly, excitedly, which tells Sirius that Remus is a fan of the superhero films. (He absently files this information away in the 'Things I Know About Remus Lupin' section of his brain.) "I mean, I liked it," he laughs.

"I knew you were a secret nerd," Sirius grins.

"Nothing secret about it," Remus replies, ripping the receipts away from the printer and handing them over to Sirius.

"Well, I'm sure it's brilliant," he says, stuffing his receipts in his pocket. "With your high praise."

Remus just smiles and says, "Have fun!"

"Oh, I will," he promises, before he and James head for their film.

An attendant rips their tickets and tells them, "Screen 7, seats G9 and G10."

When they are settled into their seats and the adverts have started, James locks his phone and puts it away. He then turns to Sirius and asks, "Who was that?"

_Remus Lupin, _he wants to reply. _The bloke we went to Hogwarts Comprehensive with for years 10 and 11. Remember that, James? He was in our Science class. He used to hang out in the Library with the swots and Lily Evans. He used to tutor Peter Pettigrew in English and Geography. I was mad for him at one point. Remember him now, James? _

But he knows that James won't remember because James Potter cared about three things in school: football, girls and friends – none of which related to Remus Lupin. Besides, Sirius didn't say anything about his crush back then, so James has no reason to remember him.

So, instead of explaining that they schooled with Remus for two years, and instead of reminding James that Remus hung out with Lily Evans (the love of James's life at one point), he shrugs and says, "I don't know."

James hums indifferently and steals Sirius's drink, taking a sip as an Open University advert comes on.

Sirius thinks he might be in the clear and that he and his unrequited crush might have gotten away unscathed, since James says nothing else about Remus to him.

* * *

The next time Sirius goes to the Cinema, James is with him again. This time, however, James's nose is not buried in his phone.

They have their tickets for **Love, Simon (2018, April)** and Sirius is, once again, debating whether or not to go and get snacks. Last time, it was risky. Now, it is even more so because James is actually paying attention; and if James is paying attention, then Sirius and his infatuation are in trouble. But... well, he has been thinking about nachos and talking to Remus all week, and he reckons that he deserves a chance to indulge after the week he has had – what with the hourlong exam he had on Monday, and seeing Regulus for the first time in two years on Wednesday.

With that in mind, he decides to take the risk because he really wants to see Remus's beautiful smile and hear Remus's lovely Welsh-Yorkshire lilt.

"You want to get some food?" he asks casually.

"Sure."

The ready agreement tells Sirius that James knows – or, at the very least, James suspects.

"Okay..." he mutters before they head for Remus.

Remus smiles when he and James walk over to the counter, but there is something off about it. Sirius wonders if perhaps Remus thinks that he is there on a date with James.

It wouldn't be the first time that something like that had happened to them. It had happened a lot in secondary school. People had thought that he and James were together because they were so close, but they really weren't. They were each other's first kisses, sure, but that is as far as it went. They are practically brothers and James is quite straight.

"Hello," Remus greets. "How may I help you today?"

"Hi," Sirius grins. "Can I have a bucket of sweet popcorn and a Pepsi Max? Please."

"Oh, changing it up, I see," Remus jokes.

"I like to be unpredictable," Sirius replies.

Remus grins and quickly retrieves his order, chatting with a co-worker as he does so.

The co-worker is pretty, Sirius notices. He may be as gay as a unicorn, but even he can see that she is beautiful. She is tall and her face is perfectly symmetrical, and she has brown hair and forest green eyes. Sirius recognises her but he can't think where he knows her from. Maybe she's a student at the University? Or perhaps he has seen her at the Cinema? He visits the establishment often enough.

"Here you go," Remus says, placing the bucket of popcorn and Pepsi Max on the counter.

"Ah, thanks," Sirius says, tearing his eyes away from the brunette and picking the snacks up.

Remus smiles politely and says, "Anything else I can get you?"

"Yeah, can I have a drink as well?" James asks. "A large Tango Ice Blast? Blue and pink flavours please, mate."

"Of course," Remus replies. "Um, paying together or...?"

"No, we're separate," Sirius assures quickly, steadfastly ignoring the amused expression on his mate's face. "Very separate."

"Okie dokie. Well, that's £7.90 for you," Remus says to Sirius, who quickly pays for his order and moves aside so that James can get his drink. Remus then quickly makes James's drink and says, "And it's £2.50 for you."

James nods and pays for his drink – with actual money, because James Potter always carries physical change around with him. He then grabs his Tango Ice Blast and, when Remus asks about the receipts, he tells him to bin them, which Remus does.

"Have fun!" Remus says as they walk away.

"Cheers, mate," James replies.

And because Sirius hasn't a clue what to say, he blurts, "You too."

Mildly embarrassed, he ducks his head and makes his way toward the crowd of people who are waiting to go into the screening. **Love, Simon** is finally out and there is a lot of people who want to see it. (At first, he was surprised by the amount of people who wanted to see the film, but he has since decided not to question it. Because, honestly, who doesn't love a good rom-com?)

"Ah," James says knowingly, when they come to a stop near the stairs. "So that's why."

"What?" Sirius replies, even though he knows exactly what Potter is talking about.

"He goes to our Uni, you know," James says, undeterred by Sirius's false ignorance.

Sirius almost scoffs because _of course he knows_! He has been lightly stalking this man for months. But he doesn't tell James that. Instead he takes a sip of his fizzy drink and says, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The cute bloke," James iterates, looking over Sirius's shoulder. "Or, well, I assume he's cute."

"Who?" Sirius asks, because he can't see a way out of this conversation.

"Him," James answers, pointing behind him.

Sirius glances over his shoulder to find James pointing at the tall man behind the counter; the one who has just served them; the one who is currently serving two old ladies and smiling like the charming bastard that Sirius has learned he is. He exhales silently and turns back to his best mate.

"I suppose, objectively speaking, that yes, he is... cute," Sirius says slowly, vaguely, indifferently, trying to throw his brother-in-soul off of the scent.

James snorts and raises an eyebrow, as if to say: 'Really? You're really going to pretend?' He doesn't say that, though. No, he actually says, in his familiar no-nonsense way, "So he's the reason that you've become a cinephile recently?"

"That's ridiculous," Sirius mutters haughtily.

James grins and looks over Sirius's shoulder again. "Oh," he says gleefully, "He's looking at you!"

Sirius frowns and glances over his shoulder to find that James is correct: Remus is looking their way. In fact, Remus is looking right at him. The man offers a small smile and Sirius feels his cheeks heat up as he returns the shy smile. A second later, Remus averts his gaze, as if caught, and when Sirius turns back, he finds James waving at his crush.

Irritated, he smacks James's hand and hisses, "Stop that!"

James stops waving and grins. "N'awww! You're blushing," he teases, pinching Sirius's cheek.

"No, I'm not," he says, glaring forcefully and pulling his face away from James.

"Yes. Yes, you are," James replies triumphantly.

"Shut up," he mutters.

He is saved from further conversation as people begin moving and going into the room. He offers their tickets to the attendant – the gorgeous brunette that Remus works with (Emmeline, her lanyard reads) – and she rips them, saying in a rather posh voice, "Screen 2, seats J11 and J12."

Sirius smiles his thanks before he and James head for Screen 2. They quickly enter the dark room and make their way up the stairs. Sirius is looking for their seats in the sparse light when James asks, with no chill, "So, if you fancy him, why don't you ask him out? It'd save you a lot of money."

Sirius sighs and replies, "I'm not here because of him."

It is only a half-lie. Believe it or not, Sirius's life does not revolve around cute cinema workers. He does actually go to the Cinema for its intended purpose of watching films. In fact, he goes to there for the whole Cinema Experience: the overpriced food, the 20 minutes of adverts, the film itself, the credits and possible post-credit scenes. Remus Lupin working there is just an added bonus.

James scoffs and Sirius pauses, turning to his friend.

"I come here to watch films," he states firmly.

"Mhm, sure," James hums sceptically. "But he is into you. And you're into him, so..."

Sirius rolls his eyes and turns back, quickly finding their seats and flopping down into his. The room is really filling up, he notices. He's glad that he decided to pre-book the tickets.

James is still standing, staring down at him expectantly.

Sirius sighs and says, "He's not into me."

James laughs – actually laughs! – and flops down into the red seat next to him, knocking his popcorn slightly. "Yes, he is," he replies.

"No," Sirius says, "He's not."

James stares at him for a long moment before he asks, "How do you know?"

Sirius raises an eyebrow. "Because, Jamie dear, I am gay. And I have this thing called Gaydar."

James snorts. "No, you don't. You have the worst Gaydar ever," he says. "You should ask him out."

"No."

"But—"

"No, James, and that's final!" he says firmly, leaving no room for argument. At that moment, the room darkens, and the screen lights up. "Now shut up and watch the film."

James huffs but drops the subject.

* * *

Well, James drops the subject for a day before he begins encouraging Sirius to profess his feelings.

It has been two weeks – and two more Cinema trips (**A Quiet Place (2018, April)** and **Avengers: Infinity War (2018, April)**) – since James discovered his crush and Potter has not stopped talking about Remus Lupin. Or, more accurately, Potter has not stopped talking about how Sirius should tell Remus Lupin. It is getting ridiculous now (honestly, you'd think it was James who was crushing on Remus), but Sirius doesn't know how to shut his best mate up because James Potter can be a persistent twat when he wants to be.

Sirius hasn't been to the Picture House since he went to see **Avengers: Infinity War** with James, Frank Longbottom and Alice Fortescue (a week ago, now) and, in a weird way, he misses the place. Or, well, maybe he misses Remus.

It is just after 1 o'clock in the morning and Sirius is doing research for his dissertation whilst watching Futurama in the background. He is only halfway through his second year, so his dissertation isn't due in for another 13 or so months but Sirius thinks it's good to get a head-start – especially when it comes to a 10,000 word essay that is going to be worth 40% of his final grade.

It is 01:14AM and James is drunk.

Drunk, and bombarding Sirius with texts.

Drunk, and bombarding Sirius with texts, and interrupting his Futurama binge.

It had started off innocent enough at first, with James texting about how much he loves Sirius and how they should go home for the weekend to see mum and dad and that they should go to Blackpool Pleasure Beach next weekend. But as time drew on, James somehow found his way onto the topic of Remus Lupin.

[**JAMES – 01:17**] Ask him  
[**JAMES – 01:18**] Ask him  
[**JAMES – 01:20**] Ask him

[**SIRIUS – 01:21**] Fuck off!  
[**SIRIUS – 01:23**] I'm studying

[**JAMES – 01:23**] NO  
[**JAMES – 01:24**] Youve finally found somone yoi fancy!  
[**JAMES – 01:24**] Do you relise how blooody rare that is?

Seeing as Sirius is himself, yes, he does understand how rare it is.

In his twenty years of life, Sirius has had approximately six serious crushes – serious meaning that his infatuation lasted longer than a month. His six crushes, in order, are:

**Susan Sarandon: a wonderful actor.** In his younger years, Sirius had been enamoured with the woman – ever since he saw her in **The Witches of Eastwick (1987)** and then in **The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975)**. She was scary and marvellous, and he was a little intimidated by her but that was all part of the appeal. (Truthfully, he still admires her – just not in that way anymore.)

**Marlene McKinnon: his first (and last) girlfriend.** Sirius and Marlene had dated for six weeks and Sirius had really liked her at the time. He had been thirteen years old, hormonal, confused, and he had really wanted to feel normal. They had snogged quite a bit in their forty-one days as a couple and it was... nice. But he soon came to realise that he didn't fancy Marlene so much as he thought she was a cool friend and they eventually broke up. Truthfully, Sirius hadn't been too upset by their break-up because it had been a mutual decision. It turned out that both he and Marlene had been confused and gay. (He is still good friends with Marlene to this day.)

**Joseph Gilgun: a wonderful actor.** Sirius had discovered Joseph Gilgun in his teen years after seeing the man on Misfits. He had immediately fallen for Rudy 2 (Gilgun's character) and has followed the actor's career avidly ever since. Gilgun and his impressive array of tattoos had been the inspiration for Sirius to get his first tattoo – a small constellation of his namesake on the back of his shoulder. (Truth be known, he is still a bit in love with the actor. Joseph is wonderful in Preacher.)

**Davey Gudgeon: a friend of Potter.** Sirius had been fifteen years old and had fancied the fit bloke that played Goalie on the school's football team. His crush ended abruptly after five months when Davey had pulled him to one side and stated, in no uncertain terms, that they were _never, ever, ever_ going to happen. Sirius had been embarrassed more than he'd been upset because he hadn't been out at that point and he thought he'd been subtle. (He doesn't speak to Davey, and neither does James.)

**Fabian Prewett: his first boyfriend.** Sirius and Fabian had gotten together in college and it had lasted eight months; a good eight months, filled with pleasant firsts and new discoveries. They had broken up after they applied to different Universities, both agreeing that long-distance just wouldn't work for them as Fab was moving to Canada and Sirius was staying in England. Understandably, Sirius had been sad when they had broken up, but it had been an amicable split and he had gotten over it fairly quickly, all things considered. (He thinks back on his time with Fab fondly and he still talks to the other man, but they are strictly friends now. Fab has a boyfriend in Toronto and is very happy.)

**Remus Lupin: the cinema worker.** Sirius has known Remus for years and has fancied him for around the same amount of time. Remus had attended Hogwarts Comprehensive School for years 10 and 11 and they had shared some classes together before Remus had moved away.

Now, Sirius's infatuation wasn't constant. He didn't pine away for years. After Remus moved, Sirius's crush dissipated and he got with Fabian, and he forgot all about it. Until last year, when he went to the Cinema by himself because his friends were otherwise occupied (read: in class, or hungover, or both in some cases) and he really wanted to see **Thor: Ragnarok (2017, November)**. He had turned up at the Cinema and discovered that Remus was back in Manchester for his education, and his crush had returned as if it had never left. (It has been six months now and his crush has only grown stronger and shows no signs of stopping.)

So, yes. Sirius is aware of how rare it is for him to have crushes.

[**SIRIUS – 01:27**] I am aware

[**JAMES – 01:30**] And Im telling you this bolke is into you! Why arent you snapping him up? He seems aright. Actually he seems like just your type..

[**SIRIUS – 01:31**] Listen to me Jamie  
[**SIRIUS – 01:31**] I don't want to okay?  
[**SIRIUS – 01:32**] Leave it

[**JAMES – 01:33**] Im just sayin The worst that could happen is he says no

Sirius stares at his phone.

James honestly thinks that is the worst that could happen? Hah, no. No, the worst that could happen is that Remus punches him and he is banned from the Cinema forever. Actually, no. No, the worst that could happen is that Remus hates him, and he has to go and live a life of solitude in the Siberian forests. Wait, no. No, the absolute worst that could happen is that Remus is really nice but doesn't fancy him back and he dies from embarrassment.

[**SIRIUS – 01:35**] No James  
[**SIRIUS – 01:37**] The worst that could happen is that he says no, punches me in the face, bans me from the cinema and then I have to go and live in Siberia before I die from embarrassment.

[**JAMES – 01:39**] Well thats unlikely to happen

[**SIRIUS – 01:40**] Unlikely but not impossible

[**JAMES – 01:41**] Look all Im saying is think about it  
[**JAMES – 01:41**] Trustt me he fancies you

Sirius sighs, because he is done with this conversation and he just wants to watch Futurama again and pretend that he's studying for his dissertation. He thinks of a million different replies to his best friend but settles on:

[**SIRIUS – 01:43**] I'll think about it  
[**SIRIUS – 01:43**] I have to go, I'm studying

[**JAMES – 01:44**] Aiight get some sleep tho  
[**JAMES – 01:44**] Ill be home soon  
[**JAMES – 01:45**] Dont think Im gonna stay here  
[**JAMES – 01:45**] Shes a bit of a bitch  
[**JAMES – 01:45**] Ah shit She saw that lst 1  
[**JAMES – 01:46**] Might be bck soonr than oreviously thought..

Sirius chuckles – partly because of James's situation but also because he had told James that the girl looked like a bitch. But did James listen? No.

[**SIRIUS – 01:48**] Alright. See you in a bit

* * *

Sirius worries his lip, wondering if he should be brave and just go for it.

He wants to do it. He wants to ask Remus Lupin, the cute cinema worker with a dimpled smile and a wicked gleam in his eyes, on a date; or maybe just for Remus's contact information.

James has been pestering him for weeks now and his sunny optimism has nearly won Sirius over. His confidence and faith that Remus fancies him has made Sirius believe that maybe he stands a chance. After all, James is quite good at noticing attraction. He also has remarkable Gaydar for a heterosexual. Sirius finds this curious and is quite jealous of this skill because he himself never knows if a bloke is interested in him, but James always seems to know.

But still, he isn't sure if he should ask...

It could go horribly wrong. Remus might say no and then where would Sirius be? He would be utterly humiliated; so much so that he doesn't think he could ever show his face there on Mondays, Tuesdays or Thursdays (or the occasional Saturday) ever again. And what if Remus punches him? Remus doesn't look like a violent bloke, but he has been tricked before.

Sirius watches nervously as the other man retrieves his order.

When he had left to go and see **Truth or Dare (2018, May)**, he had decided to ask Remus for his phone number. But now, with Remus there, right in front of him, he doesn't think he can do it. James had instilled him with confidence, and he reckons that Remus might possibly like him, but he doesn't know if he can just ask Remus for his phone number.

"Alright, that's £7.90," Remus says, smiling at him. "Anything else I can get for you?"

No, Sirius decides. He can't do it. If James is wrong, then Sirius is going to be too embarrassed to ever go to this particular Cinema again. He would have to travel to the one in the next town over, and that's a good hour-long trip on the bus. Sirius bottles it and replies, "Nope, that's it."

He pays quickly and grabs his food. He is about to walk away when he glances at James who offers him a thumbs up and he thinks, impulsively, 'Fuck it,' and decides to ask anyway. If he is wrong and Remus doesn't fancy him like James says, then he will just never go to the Cinema ever again.

"Yes, actually," he says, putting the food down. His heart is stammering in his chest but he is going to do it because if James is right – and, as much as it pains Sirius to admit it, Potter is often right with this kind of stuff – then Sirius might actually have a chance with the cute bloke that works at the Cinema. "Your number?"

Remus just stares at him, as if he's wondering whether to take Sirius's request seriously or not. Sirius doesn't want to interpret the look on Remus's face because it doesn't seem good. The silence lingers between them long enough that Sirius begins to regret asking. So, he starts backtracking:

"I mean..." He swallows and picks his food up. "I didn't mean..." He feels like he's going to throw up because this is excruciating. All he wants to do is run away and hide under his covers for an eternity. "I'm sorry. I'll just go now."

With that, he rushes away. James quickly follows behind him. When they are in the screening room, waiting for **Truth or Dare** to start, James asks, tentatively, "What happened?"

Sirius glares at the screen and mutters, "You were wrong."

James frowns but when Sirius doesn't say anything else, he takes Sirius's hand in his own in a show of solidarity. "Sorry," he says.

Sirius nods stonily but forgives James with a hand-squeeze, because it isn't James's fault. Not really. Sirius was impulsive. He shouldn't have asked Remus for his number. He shouldn't have looked into things that clearly weren't there.

* * *

Sirius is lying on his bed, staring up at his bedroom ceiling moodily.

He has just handed his last essay of his second year in and he has no more exams to study for. Although it is not official, his second year of University education is finished. He is bored and he doesn't know what to do with himself. Usually, he would go to the Cinema. But... well, that's not an option anymore.

He hasn't visited the Picture House in over three weeks. He has missed **Deadpool 2 (2018, May)** and **Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018, June)**, and all because he was an idiot and asked Remus for his phone number. He has so much spare time nowadays and he hasn't a clue what to do with it. He is so bored, and James has somehow managed to convince the fiery redhead from across the hall (also known as Lily Evans) to go on a date with him, so Sirius hasn't got his best mate to distract him.

With University having unofficially ended for him, he has so much spare time. He just sits, and watches television shows that he has seen a million times before, and reads books that he keeps buying from Waterstones, and curses James Potter and himself, and laments his missed chance with the Cute Bloke from the Cinema. Occasionally he does some research for his dissertation, but mostly he just binges on Netflix originals and hangs out with James (when James isn't otherwise occupied).

Not knowing what to do with himself, Sirius turns his laptop on and puts Sense8 on. (He is still fuming that Netflix cancelled the series, but he sort of understands; it must cost a lot to create such a glorious cult television show that is set in many different countries, after all.)

A few episodes pass before Sirius's marathon is interrupted.

James crashes through his bedroom door and drops himself into Sirius's desk chair. Sirius frowns and pauses the episode – and just when the Sensates start singing What's Up? by 4 Non-Blondes.

"Lily Evans..." James says, "...is amazing."

Sirius grunts.

"I mean it," James insists, oblivious to Sirius's foul mood. "I've been wasting my time with those other women. I should've been trying to get to know Lily more. She's smart and fierce and terrifying but she is so fucking cool. Like, seriously. Mate, you don't understand."

Sirius just grunts again.

James studies him for a long moment before he says, "Honestly, this is getting ridiculous. You used to do other things, you know."

Sirius glares at his friend. "What, like go to the Cinema?"

James sighs. "Look, how about we do something?" he suggests. "Why don't we have a party? The term is finishing up, exams are nearly over. We should have a party. You know, hang out with friends, meet some new people?"

Sirius thinks about it. It would give him something to do, even if it is for only one night. It would be a good distraction, at the very least. But... he's not really in a meeting and greeting mood.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, mate," James encourages. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I wouldn't have encouraged you, if I'd known. I really did think he was into you."

"Well, he wasn't," Sirius snaps. "He wasn't into me and I made a fool out of myself and now I can never return there."

James looks chastened and Sirius immediately feels guilty because it really wasn't James's fault.

"Sorry," he says. "I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault." He sighs and adds, "A party sounds like a great idea. We'd have to get permission from the others on our floor but I'm up for a party."

James brightens and says, "Brilliant. This Friday?"

Sirius shrugs and nods. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

The Potter-Black party is in full swing and Sirius... is hiding in the kitchen.

Well, he's not hiding as such.

It is more like he is standing in the kitchen, surrounded by pizza and alcohol, watching the party go on around him. He really isn't in a party mood and he just wants to hibernate in his bedroom, but he can't because this is his party and he will not be a bad host. Absently, he wonders where James is.

Probably mingling, he thinks dejectedly.

Not a minute later, James enters the kitchen and stalks over to him, his hand clutching a woman's – a woman with red hair and emerald green eyes: Lily Evans, his brain supplies.

Lily Evans is not a stranger to him. Far from it, really.

Lily had gone to Hogwarts Comprehensive School with him and James, but she had avoided them like the plague back then. But when they had all started attending the same college and University (and once James had stopped pestering her and had started dating other people), she had started avoiding them less and less and she soon became a sort-of-friend to them. She became an actual friend when she moved into the flat across the hall in their collective first year at University.

In the last few weeks, James has been talking non-stop about this woman and it seems that she has become more than a friend to him and has finally decided to give a romantic relationship with James a chance. Sirius is glad of this because his friend had fancied Lily for so long in secondary school. Sirius is glad that James is happy. And Lily seems happy, too.

"Sirius!" James shouts, embracing Sirius like they hadn't seen each other an hour ago.

James is drunk, Sirius realises distantly, and he replies, less enthusiastically, "James."

James pulls back, grabs Lily's hand, and introduces, "Sirius, this is Lily, my girlfriend. Lily, this is Sirius, my best friend."

Sirius frowns, because his best mate is drunker than he had previously thought if James thinks that he and Lily don't already know each other. They all went to the same secondary school together and they all currently go to the same University together. Sirius and James have spent time with Lily as friends. Lily lives across the hall, for God's sake! Of course he and Lily know each other!

Lily looks amused and says, "I know, James. We've met before. Numerous times, actually."

"Yeah," Sirius replies. "James tends to suffer from Short-Term Memory Loss when he drinks too much alcohol. You get used to it."

"I've noticed," she grins. "He keeps telling me about his best mate who I should totally meet."

Sirius laughs and says, "You should get him some water soon or he'll start dancing. And trust me, that's not something you want to see – or hear."

"Frank!" James shouts suddenly before he pulls Lily away abruptly to meet Frank Longbottom. "Frank, come here and meet my girlfriend!"

"Bye, Sirius!" Lily says as she is hauled away.

Sirius just smiles and waves.

When James and Lily are out of sight, Sirius sighs. Alone again, he thinks as he picks up a slice of BBQ chicken pizza and turns around to grab a new Butterbeer – a brand of alcopop that James found in an off-license and that tastes a bit like Cream Soda. When he turns back around, he freezes.

Because standing there, in his kitchen, looking equally as shocked, is Remus Lupin.

Remus looks weird when he is not in his mandatory black and pink work uniform. Sirius has seen him around campus, of course, but he has not seen Remus up-close; not since year 11 when he and Remus had to work on a Science experiment together – and, even then, he and Remus were separated by a desk and a Bunsen burner.

The first thing that Sirius Black coherently thinks is: Remus Lupin is fucking handsome.

Remus is wearing dark jeans and a smart black shirt, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow. His hair is wild, and Sirius wants to scream because Remus Lupin is fit as fuck, especially in normal settings without terrible Cinema lighting and a counter separating them.

"Remus," he says, because he is shocked but happy to see the other man. "You're here..."

"I am," Remus replies.

"You're here... at my party."

"Oh. Is it yours?" Remus asks. "Just. Well, Lily said that it was James's."

"It is," Sirius agrees. "I mean, it's both of ours. We both live here."

"Oh. Right."

Sirius swallows and tries to think of something to say. He doesn't think about the words that tumble out of his mouth when he says, "Are you gay?"

He is mortified when he realises what he has just asked.

"What?"

"I – Sorry," he says. "That was... insensitive. And none of my business. I just, well, James said you were, but I don't think you are, so when I asked for your number the other day, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just, James seemed so certain and I got caught up in the moment and I'm sorry."

"Sirius, calm down," Remus says calmly, coming closer to Sirius. "It's okay. Honestly. I wasn't offended. Quite the opposite, actually. And I do fancy blokes, to answer your question. Look, I... The other day, I didn't think you were being serious. That's why I didn't answer. You're, you know, you. And I'm me. I just, I didn't think you were being serious."

"I was," Sirius replies, straightening up because he was being super serious the other day (really a few weeks ago now) and he needs Remus to understand this. "I was being deadly serious."

"Really?" Remus asks. He looks like he did on that day, like he isn't sure whether to believe Sirius or not. But there's something else on his face, in his wonderful (read: unique) hazel-amber eyes, that gives Sirius courage because it looks like Remus is hopeful.

"Absolutely," he says firmly, determined. "I don't ask people out every day, you know. You can even ask James. Though, I'd rather you didn't. I'm pretty sure he'd make out like anyone who wanted to date me was a loon."

Remus's smile widens, amused at Sirius's rambling speech. Sirius is only a little embarrassed because, really, it's hard to be embarrassed about something he can't help. (He rambles when he's nervous, and he gets nervous around cute boys that he might have a chance with.)

"Ask me again," Remus says.

Sirius is shocked and, trying to think up a response, all he says is, "What?"

Remus moves closer, so that he is within touching distance. "Ask. Me. Again," he demands softly.

Sirius has forgotten the world around him. Or, rather, the world around him has blurred because Remus Lupin is _right there_. If Sirius reached out, he could touch Remus's wonderful strong shoulders or feel Remus's pretty brown curls. Remus has never been this close to him before – not in secondary school when they had Science and Maths together, not in University where they share the same campus. Even when Remus cleans the theatres, Sirius keeps a respectable distance.

"To..."

"Yes."

"Oh. Right. Um, okay," he swallows and subtly wipes his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans. "Would you... I mean, can I have your number?"

Remus smiles and says, "Sure."

Sirius grins, relieved, and says, "Cool."

He pulls his mobile phone out of his pocket quickly and hands it over to Remus with shaking hands. Remus inputs his digits and when he is done, he hands to phone back to Sirius who looks down at the eleven numbers on the bright screen – the eleven numbers that will connect him to Remus Lupin whenever he wants. He gives [**REMUS**] a ring – to make sure that he has the correct phone number and to make sure that Remus has his number as well – and puts his device into his pocket.

"Thanks," he says.

Remus just smiles and says, "No problem."

Sirius flounders, because he doesn't have a clue what to say now. He has only ever had one boyfriend and Fabian had made all of the first moves. So, not knowing what to say, he latches onto the first subject that comes to mind which is:

"You know, we used to go to school together."

"I – Yes. I did know that," Remus replies. "For years 10 and 11. We had some lessons together."

"Science and Maths," he replies.

"And Art," Remus amends. "But you rarely ever went to that."

Sirius shrugs. "Yeah, I didn't like the teacher. She hated me and told me I had no talent."

"Oh," Remus frowns. "Well, Mrs. Howard was a liar, because I saw your artwork up on the walls; and I thought it was wonderful."

"I – Thanks," Sirius replies, and he's blushing – which is kind of stupid because this was years ago. He's floundering again and he adds, "I used to have a crush on you back then." He blushes again because, honestly, who admits to that? "Only a small one, but still."

Remus looks shocked but happy. "Really?" he asks. "I didn't think you'd noticed me."

Sirius frowns, because _of course_ he had noticed the tall boy who sat at the front of the class and who only ever answered questions when asked. "Oh, I noticed you," he replies. "You helped me in Maths sometimes."

"I helped a lot of people in Maths," Remus says, but he grimaces like he regrets saying that.

"Right," Sirius replies. "Um... Do you want a drink?"

"Uh, sure," Remus replies. "Just the one, though. Lily and I are leaving soon."

Sirius wants to ask why but he merely nods and says, "Okay."

He grabs Remus a Butterbeer – because it really is just like a soft drink – and Remus nods his thanks. For the next hour, they talk.

They talk, and they talk, and they talk.

They discuss school and the people who they still talk to (Remus only talks to Lily and Peter, who is studying Food Art in Italy; Sirius is still in contact with a fair few people). They chat about what they are studying at the University (Remus is studying Film and Media but plans to go into teaching; Sirius is studying Engineering but really wants to be a Mechanic). They argue about cars, both old and new, because it turns out that Remus is quite the car enthusiast (which makes Sirius fall a little bit in love because Remus is gorgeous **and** likes cars). And they talk about new films that are coming out soon and television shows that they are both obsessed with.

They talk about other stuff too, but Sirius can't really remember what.

An hour and a bit later, Remus and Sirius are discussing Stranger Things (and Sirius's platonic love for Steve Harrington) when James and Lily enter the kitchen to interrupt them. Lily goes over to Remus and whispers something in his ear and Sirius glances at James who is very drunk, his eyes hazy and his body swaying. Sirius turns his eyes back to Remus and wonders what they are talking about.

"Cinema boy!" James shouts suddenly, and Sirius winces because it is shouted right in his ear. "That's where I know you from! Sirius thinks you're cute."

Sirius blushes and wants to run away and hide, but he can't because he is boxed in by his best friend, his best friend's girlfriend, and his love interest. Instead, he mutters, "Shut up, James."

Remus just smiles, like the situation is highly amusing. "Hi, James," he greets before he turns to Sirius and says, somewhat apologetically, "I have to go now but... text me?"

Sirius nods. "S-sure," he says. "Yes. I will do that."

Remus grins and replies, "Okay. See you around."

With that, he turns around and leaves the party with Lily.

Sirius sighs and slumps back against the kitchen countertop, happy that he has Remus's phone number (and is Remus's friend now) but sad that Remus has left the party. He could honestly talk to Remus all night. The positives outweigh the negatives, he decides, and he elects to have fun because now he has nothing to feel distraught over. He and Remus are fine now. He and Remus are friends. Remus fucking fancies him!

Life is good, and so he accepts the shot James offers him and gets as drunk as his best mate.

* * *

It is Sunday evening, two nights since the party, and Sirius agonising over what to say to Remus.

He has been staring at the little text box for far too long now and he can't think of a suitable opening; but he knows that it is time to text Remus, lest the other man believe that he is not interested. He has tried many different openings, but none seem to fit:

**Hey** is too sexual, he thinks; and, although he wants to get sexual with Remus very much, he doesn't think it should be the first message he sends.

**Hi** is too chirpy, he thinks; **Hi** is not suitable for his current situation.

**Hiya** is no better, he thinks; **Hiya** is the type of thing thirteen-year-olds text each other and he is not a teenage girl.

**Hello** is no good either, he thinks; **Hello** is too formal, too serious, and he wants to seem cool, not like he is organising a business meeting.

Sirius sighs and stares at his screen. He thinks about calling Remus but quickly decides not to because he gets nervous on the phone and he doesn't think he knows Remus well enough to call him. After an hour, a conversation with James, a cup of coffee and a slice of toast, he quickly types and sends:

[**SIRIUS – 18:57**] Greetings!

He then has a miniature breakdown.

He stares down at the word in horror because he thinks that **Greetings!** might be worse than anything he had thought to send previously. He can write that shit to his friends, but not to cute cinema workers that he fancies! He swallows nervously and stares at his screen. He had sent it before he had time to think about it and he is wondering if Remus will never text him. Or maybe Remus will text him, but only to tell Sirius to delete his number.

[**REMUS – 19:01**] Good morrow!

Sirius feels his heart stutter in his chest because Remus's reply is wonderful, and he doesn't feel like such a weirdo. Taking a moment to ponder the next reply, he sends:

[**SIRIUS – 19:02**] Remus Lupin, I presume.

[**REMUS – 19:03**] You presume correctly.

Sirius grins and settles onto his bed. He wants to laugh and cry and run laps around the fucking flat because Remus Lupin is a weirdo and an actual fucking angel and Sirius feels so fucking happy. Now, though, he doesn't know what to write. He needs a smooth segue into asking Remus on a date.

[**SIRIUS – 19:05**] So  
[**SIRIUS – 19:05**] What are you doing?

[**REMUS – 19:07**] Packing. I'm moving out of my childhood home for good. What about you?

[**SIRIUS – 19:08**] I'm sitting on my bed thinking about binging on a series of unfortunate events 

[**REMUS – 19:11**] You know, I haven't seen that yet.

[**SIRIUS – 19:13**] What?! You have to watch it! I'll show you when you come back down

[**REMUS – 19:13**] OK.

Sirius grins because Remus has agreed to watch a series – that is multiple hours, people! – with him. It may not be a date, but it is a loose commitment.

[**SIRIUS – 19:15**] So out of curiosity when do you come back here?

[**REMUS – 19:19**] Next week. Lily and I will be back on Saturday.

[**SIRIUS – 19:19**] Cool  
[**SIRIUS – 19:19**] So I was thinking....  
[**SIRIUS – 19:20**] Do you want to go on a date?

Sirius waits in anticipation for Remus to reply. A minute later, he receives:

[**REMUS – 19:21**] Sure. Where and when?

Sirius sighs with relief because he has not misjudged the situation.

[**SIRIUS – 19:23**] Well I was going to suggest going to the cinemas but then I remembered that you work there and probably don't want to spend your free time there...  
[**SIRIUS – 19:24**] So it's up to you is what I'm saying

[**REMUS – 19:25**] Sirius, I'm a film student. I don't mind going to the cinema. Hotel Artemis will be out when I come back to Manchester. We could go on Tuesday. Cheap Tuesday and all.

[**SIRIUS – 19:26**] Okie dokes. So next Tuesday? We go and see Hotel Artemis?

[**REMUS – 19:29**] Yep.

[**SIRIUS – 19:30**] It's a date

[**REMUS – 19:31**] Yes it is. 

* * *

A week later, Sirius is standing in front of his long mirror, staring at his reflection critically.

He has chosen his best pair of jeans (tight, black, ripped at the knees) and his novelty smart-but-casual shirt (a short sleeve, slim fit dress shirt with little cactuses imprinted all over it – Euphemia Potter, his mum not his mother, bought it for him and he loves it). He is also wearing his leather jacket because it is vintage and has been with him for years, and he has chosen to wear his clunky black boots because he doesn't want to seem like someone he's not and he almost always wears his boots. He has even gotten his hair cut nicely and has styled it using James's hair gel.

He looks okay, but _okay_ is not good enough. He needs to look perfect. No, he needs another opinion. If he keeps judging himself, he will find endless flaws.

"James!" he yells, because James may be his best friend, but he is also brutally honest.

James wanders into his bedroom a moment later and stares expectantly.

Sirius turns around and holds his hands out. "How do I look?" he asks.

"Honestly?" James asks.

"No, lie to me," he retorts sarcastically before he exclaims, "Yes, honestly!"

"You look fit," James says, and he looks like he means it. "You don't need to worry, mate. I was talking to Lily earlier and she said that Remus is really excited."

Sirius nods, because this is reassuring. But he is still worried. He has been wanting Remus for months and he finally has a chance. He does not want to fuck it up, because he really likes Remus. Like, he would be friends with Remus if he wasn't so fucking attracted to him. Sirius glances down at himself and nods again, trusting James's judgment.

James walks forward and straightens Sirius's collar. He then looks into Sirius's eyes and says, with no mockery and all sincerity, "You're going to be okay."

Sirius swallows and nods, because he believes James. He always believes James because James will always be there for him, even if he does fuck up.

"Okay," he replies. "I'm going to be fine."

"Just treat this like two mates hanging out."

Sirius nods. "I can do that," he says.

James winks, claps Sirius on the shoulder, and walks out of the room. Sirius takes another long look in the mirror before he nods, grabs his phone, and texts Remus:

[**SIRIUS – 15:49**] Ready whenever you are

[**REMUS – 15:50**] Alright. I'll be there in a sec.

Not a minute later, there is a knock at the door.

Sirius stumbles out of his bedroom and along the hallway to the door. He opens it up and frowns, because Remus is there. Sirius has just sent the text, and Remus is already there...

(He momentarily wonders if perhaps Remus has been waiting for a while but then he thinks that's stupid because he or James would have noticed if someone was loitering outside of their door. Right?)

"Hi," he says dumbly.

Remus smiles and replies, "Hi."

"How... I just texted you."

"Yes?"

"I mean, how did you get here so fast?"

"I live there," he says, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb to Lily's flat. "Did I not tell you that I was moving in with Lily?"

Sirius shakes his head, shocked but elated that Remus lives so close. If this date doesn't work out and they decide to be just friends, then at least he and Remus will live close to each other. But the date is going to work out, Sirius tells himself, because there is no reason for it not to.

"Sorry," Remus says, smiling sheepishly. "I thought I had told you..."

"No," Sirius replies.

"Oh, right. Well, um, yes," he stutters, "I live here now. Across the hall." He motions to the flat again. "Lily and I wanted to move to Manchester permanently anyway and this place is cheap and close to the University, so we figured why not?"

Sirius nods, deciding not to mention that the building is cheap because it is owned by the Potters. It is just one of the many things that the Potter family owns, and it is cheap because they don't really care about the money so much as they care about affordable living and happy customers. The block of flats is a (secret) side-project of Monty Potter and is managed by Mrs. Figg.

The shock has worn off and Sirius takes a moment to absorb the man standing outside of his door. Remus looks so good. Seriously, the man looks like sex on legs. He is wearing dark jeans and a white dress shirt with a forest green cardigan. He looks adorable and Sirius kind of wants to melt into a puddle because he is overwhelmed by how pretty Remus looks right now.

"So..." Remus says, shoving his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders. He looks cute and nervous, and Sirius doesn't feel alone. "Ready to go?"

Sirius nods and grabs his keys before he and Remus leave the block of flats and head for the Cinema.

**:: … ::**

"Hey." Remus nudges Sirius's shoulder with his own. "You okay?"

They have made it to the Cinema and bought their tickets for **Hotel Artemis (2018, July)**, and they are now standing in line, waiting for snacks. Sirius has been quiet. He knows he has been, but he can't help it. He doesn't have a filter and he doesn't want to say the wrong thing to Remus, so he has settled for saying nothing at all. But Remus has asked him a question, and he can't just ignore the man.

"Yes," he answers, and he offers a small smile to his companion. "I'm fine."

Remus doesn't look like he believes him. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I just..." Sirius exhales and turns to face Remus, his fingers playing with the zipper on his jacket. "I've never actually been on a date before. My last boyfriend... well, we didn't really go out in public together much. I didn't know people actually went on dates. I thought it was an American thing. I'm nervous, is all. And I tend to ramble and say the first thing that comes to mind when I'm nervous and I don't want to do that because I might say the wrong thing and I like you, so I don't want to say the wrong thing."

"Sirius, you don't need to monitor your speech around me. And you don't need to be nervous," Remus says, tentatively taking Sirius's hands in his own. "Just don't think of this as a date. Think of it as two people hanging out. There's no need to worry, Sirius. I like you too. And I know you tend to put your foot in your mouth. We went to school together, remember? But I don't mind. Because... well, you're Sirius Black. And we're friends, right?"

Sirius nods. "Right..."

Remus stares at him for a long moment before he says, "You're not going to mess this up, Sirius. Trust me." He pauses for a moment and looks down at their joined hands. "I like you. A lot. Have for ages." He hesitates for a brief second before he adds, "You know, whenever I served you, I used to take extra time when preparing your order, just so that I could talk to you."

Sirius frowns. "Sorry?"

Remus grins and looks at him as he explains, "Most of the time, I make the drink whilst I'm getting the food. But I like you so much that I used to get your food first, and then make your drink, and then make you pay, all so I can spend a little more time with you."

A warm feeling settles in his stomach as he asks, "Really?"

"Really," Remus replies.

Sirius suddenly feels less nervous because Remus has basically just admitted that he fancies Sirius so much that he used to extend their limited time together; that he does his job differently just to spend an extra minute with Sirius. Remus likes listening to him, he realises, and it makes him feel at ease.

"So... You don't need to worry, okay?" Remus says. "I like you, and I like that you don't have a filter. I just want you to be yourself."

Sirius nods because he thinks he can do that. He thinks he can be himself around Remus because the other man has made him feel at ease and like they have been friends for years.

It is strange how fine he feels around Remus, but it is nice and comfortable, and it feels right.

Often, Sirius feels that he must hide aspects of his personality around people. Except for James Potter, no one really gets to see the whole Sirius Black. But Remus has somehow managed to join James in the special category of people who get to know the real Sirius.

Sirius realises then that he wants to show Remus his real self and, while that is a bit terrifying, it is also exhilarating.

"I can do that," he says, and before he can think about it, he adds, "I really to kiss you right now."

He flushes when he realises what he has just said but Remus just smiles and says, "Okay."

Sirius's heart stops for a moment before it starts beating double-time because Remus Lupin did not just agree to kiss him, did he?

He watches Remus for a moment before he realises that Remus wants to kiss him too. He takes a quick glance around the surrounding area to find no one paying them any attention. Homophobia is rare nowadays – at least, it is in his town – but he is still wary. When he looks back at Remus, he finds the other man watching him expectantly.

Sirius leans in and plants a very chaste kiss on the edge of Remus's lips. It is very sweet and very short, but it makes Sirius's pulse stutter and his stomach fill with butterflies. When he pulls back and opens his eyes, he finds the other man smiling at him and he returns the giddy smile.

The adorable smile on the other man's face makes Sirius feel even more right about his decision to let Remus see the real him and he is glad that he walked into the Cinema last year by himself or else he might not have reconnected with Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter. 
> 
> Written: November, 2018  
Edited: September, 2019

**Four and a half years later... (January 2023)**

Sirius Black shoves his hands into his pockets and takes a leisurely glance around the familiar Cinema. He has already collected their tickets for the new Marvel film, and he is now waiting for Remus Lupin, his boyfriend/partner/moon-to-his-stars, to arrive.

It is Tuesday night, which means that it is date night, and they are doing one of their favourite things to do together: they are going to see a film at their trusty Picture House. Afterwards, they are going out to dinner and then, when they get home, they are going to take the dogs for a walk. It is a routine of sorts and Sirius loves it; it is not boring, but comfortable and domestic and a little exciting.

They don't go to the Cinema all of the time. In fact, they probably only go to the Cinema once or twice a month. Often, they just go to dinner and then go back home for some fantastic (read: mind-blowing) sex and a snuggle on the couch whilst watching something on Netflix.

(Sometimes, they share their Tuesday nights and double-date (or quadruple-date, if it is all of them – James and Lily Potter, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Peter Pettigrew and Dyanola Dearborn, and them) but, more often than not, he and Remus spend their Tuesdays with each other only. Tonight is one of their Only Us nights, and Sirius is looking forward to it.)

As it is Cheap Tuesday and there is a new Marvel film out, the Cinema is fairly packed, but Sirius doesn't mind because he pre-booked their seats and has made sure that they have the perfect viewing spaces. He moves to the side so that people can move around the large lobby and pulls his mobile phone out of his pocket, finding two text messages waiting for him:

[**JAMES – 18:25**] Dude Harry wants to go to the farm on saturday. You and re up for it???

[**SIRIUS – 18:40**] I am super down for that  
[**SIRIUS – 18:41**] I'm sure Re is too

[**JAMES – 18:42**] Neat. See you later

Sirius opens the next text message:

[**REMUS – 18:35**] Hi! I'm running a bit late. Traffic's a bitch. I'll be there in five. xx

Sirius checks the current time (18:43) and then checks when the message was received (18:35). It has only been 8 minutes, so he has nothing to worry about yet.

He debates texting his house-spouse back but decides not to (because his brain has this thing where it sometimes thinks of the worst case scenario and he really doesn't want to text Remus and then for Remus to read the text whilst driving and crash). Remus doesn't touch his phone whilst driving but Sirius has the horrid thought all-the-same and, because he doesn't want that to happen (even if the possibility is minimal), he locks his phone, puts it away into his pocket, and watches people mill around in the Cinema's lobby.

A few moments later, he spots Remus.

Sirius grins, the little butterflies in his stomach fluttering indulgently as they are wont to do around Remus and Remus-related things, and he waves to attract his boyfriend's attention. Remus smiles back and, hands deep in his coat pockets, makes his way over to Sirius.

"Re," Sirius greets before he launches himself at his date, wrapping the other man in a quick embrace before he pulls back and teases, "Finally!"

"I texted you to tell you I'd be late," Remus replies.

Sirius shrugs breezily and releases Remus. "So, I got the tickets already," he informs. "All we need to do is go and get some food."

Remus nods but doesn't move. Sirius takes his hand and starts making his way towards the counters, but he halts when Remus pulls him back. Sirius turns and offers Remus a curious frown.

"What's up?" he asks, a little worried because Remus looks nervous and this is unusual because Remus is normally quite confident.

"I..." Remus hesitates and glances around the surrounding space briefly before he turns back to Sirius and says, "I want to talk to you for a second."

Sirius frowns and stares at his partner for a long second before he nods and moves back to where he had previously been standing. They are now both standing by the stairs, their hands linked.

"Go ahead," Sirius encourages gently.

For a long moment, nothing is said. Remus just stares at him, studying him, memorising him, as if for the first time. It reminds Sirius of lazy mornings in bed, or moments after making love. It is personal, the way Remus is watching him, and he wonders why Remus is looking at him like he is precious. But, then again, Remus always looks at him as if he is special...

Finally, Remus speaks, "This is where we met."

Sirius frowns, confused but amused, and replies, "No, we met at school..."

Remus rolls his eyes fondly and says, "You know what I mean."

"Right," Sirius admits. "Yes, I suppose this is where we reconnected and became friends."

"And it's where we had our first date."

Sirius nods, wondering where this is going. "It is," he agrees.

"And where we had our first kiss..."

Sirius nods again. "Ahuh."

"And it's where you asked me to move in with you," Remus adds.

Sirius grins at the memory of him asking and Remus practically snogging him for the entire previews. "Yes," he says. "In Screen 2."

"And over there," he points to the benches near the entrance, "We learned that James and Lily were pregnant and that they were getting married."

Sirius nods and looks back at Remus. "Yeah," he agrees. "Why are we replaying our history?"

"I'm just saying that a lot of important things have happened here."

Sirius's heart speeds up because this feels important, but he can't think why. So, he nods slowly and agrees, "Yes, I suppose so."

"So, why not carry on the tradition?" Remus says, removing his hand from Sirius's and reaching into his coat pocket.

"What?" Sirius follows the movement cautiously, his heart beating too fast to be considered healthy. "Wait... what's happening?"

Remus removes a small midnight blue box from his pocket. It looks too small for a watch or a necklace or anything but a ring. Sirius doesn't want to get his hopes up, but it certainly seems like he might be getting proposed to.

"Sirius Black," Remus begins, and Sirius can't look away from the box. "I love you more than words. I mean, there aren't words strong enough to explain how I feel about you. I mean..."

Sirius finally looks up into the hazel-amber eyes of his future. "Remus..."

"I'm shit at this," Remus says, huffing a nervous laugh. "But I, uh. I love you. So much so, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to share everything with you. I want to have kids with you and I want to grow old with you, and I'm hoping you want that too."

"Remus, if you're asking what I think you're asking, then you had better fucking ask," Sirius warns, because if Remus is not proposing to him, he might actually die. (And no, he's not being dramatic.)

Remus grins. "Sirius Black," he begins again, opening the box to reveal two silver bands. "Will you marry me?"

There it is.

The question that Sirius has been waiting for; the question that he has been hoping would fall from Remus's lips for the last two years (four years, really); the question that he himself has thought about asking a hundred times since he met Remus.

There it is, out in the open, and he realises he hasn't answered. He opens his mouth, but the words of confirmation won't come out. The longer he says nothing, the more worried Remus looks.

"Do you want me to get down on one knee or...?" Remus asks and when Sirius doesn't say anything, he sighs and begins to kneel.

Sirius manages to stop him and yelps, "No!"

Remus straightens up and frowns, and Sirius realises that it sounds like he has said no to the proposal – which he most certainly hasn't.

"I mean, yes," he says, and Remus's frown deepens. Sirius growls at himself and amends, "I meant, no, don't get down on one knee; and yes, I will marry you. Of course I'll fucking marry you!"

Remus grins and removes one of the rings from the box. Sirius holds out his hand and Remus slips the band onto his finger. Then, because Sirius Black is an impulsive bastard, he grasps Remus's face and kisses him. Hard. In front of everyone. The crowd is loud, talking amongst themselves, not paying the newly engaged couple any attention, and Sirius couldn't be happier. He pulls back and takes the box from Remus's hands, removing that remaining ring and slipping it onto Remus's own finger.

Then he remembers his actions and he says, "Sorry, sorry. I know you're not a massive fan of PDAs."

Remus just shrugs and replies, "I may not be; but for you, I don't mind."

Sirius grins and kisses Remus again, softer this time but no less passionate. He pulls back and it hits him. He is engaged. He and Remus are going to be in each other's lives for the foreseeable future. He is happy.

"Oh my God," he says, staring at his hand with disbelief. "Oh my God, we're getting married. Remus! We're getting married!"

"Yes," Remus agrees. "We are getting married."

Sirius beams brightly and stares at the silver ring on his finger. He doesn't know what to do: kiss Remus again; or tell everyone in the Cinema that he is getting married and that he is no longer Sirius Black but that he is soon to be Sirius Black-Lupin; or just forget the film, drag Remus back to their home, and have the best shag he's ever had. No, wait... He knows what to do.

"I have to tell James," he announces as he fumbles for his mobile phone. He quickly unlocks the screen and searches for James's number.

"About that..." Remus says, shuffling his feet nervously.

Sirius pauses and looking up at his fiancé (his** FIANCÉ**).

"James may already know," Remus states.

Sirius frowns. "What?" He lowers his phone. "How?"

Remus looks a little shy now, which is always a cute look on him, and explains, "Well, I went to your parents to ask for your hand because, you know, it's the right thing to do and my parents taught me that it was tradition. Anyway, I got their permission pretty easily and then I was going to ask you on our anniversary but then I remembered that if there was anyone's permission I needed, then it was James's. So, um. I asked him. And he said yes, and he helped me pick the rings."

Sirius's brain is overloaded with information. Remus asked Mia and Monty for his hand in marriage like it was the 1950s? Mia and Monty said yes? Remus asked James for his hand in marriage? James (and by default, Lily) knew of Remus's plans and didn't let it slip?

"When did all this happen?" he asks, because he is wondering how long James has known and not said anything.

"Um. Well, I asked your parents last June, and then I asked James in August. And then James and I spent about two months looking for the perfect rings, and then I was going to ask you on your birthday, but Peter was going through those troubles – you know, with his mum and everything. And then I thought about asking at Christmas but it was so hectic, going to my mum and dad's then going to Mia and Monty's, and it just wasn't the right time..." Remus rambles before he clears his throat and adds, "So, um, to answer your question: over the last seven or eight months."

Sirius thinks about this before he asks, just to make sure, "You asked Mia and Monty if you could marry me? They've known about this for months?"

"Yes," Remus answers. "Look, I know, okay? It's really cheesy and old-fashioned, but I had to."

"I don't think it's cheesy," Sirius insists. "It's really romantic, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Sirius grins. "It's even more romantic that you asked here."

"Ah, well." Remus scratches his neck sheepishly. "I hadn't planned on asking here," he admits. "I was going to wait until our five year anniversary. I've been carrying these rings around for months, and I was trying to find the right moment. I thought maybe our anniversary would be it. But then I saw you here, and I just... had to ask you." He shrugs. "And it made sense, with all the things that have happened here. I mean, this Cinema is the one constant in our lives. We've moved to a new house and gotten new jobs, but we have always gone to this Cinema."

"You're such a fucking romantic," Sirius says. 

"Well, I try," Remus jokes.

"I love you, Remus Lupin," Sirius says, wrapping his arms around Remus's waist. "I thought it might be me who would have to ask. I've been dropping hints for, like, two years."

Remus smiles and puts his arms around Sirius's neck. "Really? I hadn't noticed," he deadpans.

Sirius chuckles and says, "I love you, you twat, and I am so ready to spend the rest of our lives together, going to this specific movie theatre and eating overpriced cinema food."

"I love you too, you dramatic shit," Remus replies, giving Sirius a very chaste kiss (but it says more than the viewer can comprehend; it tells Sirius that there will be nothing chaste later, when they are back home). "And I'm ready too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shit ending but whatever. 
> 
> Films Mentioned: I, Tonya (2018); Game Night (2018); The Big Lebowski (1998); Black Panther (2018); Love, Simon (2018); A Quiet Place (2018); Avengers: Infinity War (2018); The Witches of Eastwick (1987); The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975); Thor: Ragnarok (2017); Truth or Dare (2018); Deadpool 2 (2018); Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018); Hotel Artemis (2018).
> 
> Television Shows Mentioned: Futurama (1999 – 2013); Misfits (2009 – 2013); Preacher (2016 – present); Sense8 (2015 – 2018) Stranger Things (2016 – present); A Series of Unfortunate Events (2017 – 2019).


End file.
